Traditional sailboats have very complicated sailing rigs. The standard Bermuda rig is difficult to operate and maintain. The sailor must manage an intimidating profusion of control lines including halyards, main sheet, jib sheets, outhaul, travelers, stays, reefing lines, tensioning lines, and more. The sheer number of mechanical components also makes the system prone to failure.
The present invention addresses this problem while providing additional benefits.